


Late nights in the middle of June

by KimzyKim



Series: Heat Waves [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Adrien Agreste, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimzyKim/pseuds/KimzyKim
Summary: Adrien wasn't sure how it started.That was a bit of a lie, though. He could recall very clearly the first night they had spent together. And the second. And the third.But if Adrien tried to rewind his memories further than that, he was only met with a glimpse of Viperion during an Akuma attack at a photoshoot. Strong, muscled, and efficient, like all of the other Parisian Superheroes, Viperion hadn't particularly caught Adrien's eye until he was suddenly face-to-face with the elusive man."You seem eager tonight," Viperion greeted with a smirk."I am," Adrien said, honestly. "I'm kind of eager to begin, too."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Heat Waves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Late nights in the middle of June

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent smut that i'm too #coward to post on my main  
> please enjoy have fun!!!
> 
> AU: Adrien never went to public school, nor has he received the black cat. Marinette is still Ladybug, Viperion is still Luka, Kagami is still Ryuuko, etc., etc.

Adrien wasn't sure how it started.

That was a bit of a lie, though. He could recall very clearly the first night they had spent together. And the second. And the third. Oooh, the third had been the  _ best. _

But if Adrien tried to rewind his memories further than that, he was only met with a glimpse of Viperion during an Akuma attack at a photoshoot. Strong, muscled, and efficient, like all of the other Parisian Superheroes, Viperion hadn't particularly caught Adrien's eye until he was suddenly face-to-face with the elusive man.

The first night, Adrien had swallowed and asked if Viperion wanted to stay. He had.

Now, they were several months into a long-lasting arrangement of some kind. Adrien didn't quite know the details; Viperion showed up when he wanted, took what he came for, and also didn't leave much of himself behind. 

"You seem eager tonight," Viperion greeted with a smirk, stepping through the moonlit window after Adrien had opened it. He closed it behind them firmly, hoping his father hadn't seen--or he wasn't assuming anything.

"I am," Adrien said, honestly. He could just make out the superhero's features in the low light of his bedroom. "I'm…kind of eager to begin, too."

"Oh?" Viperion raised an eyebrow beneath his mask, his smirk curling into a feral grin that sent shivers down Adrien's spine and heat into his belly. The hero took a step closer, grabbed Adrien's chin, and inspected his model face as Adrien felt himself start to breathe heavily. "So we're skipping the awkward conversation?"

"Please." Adrien was ashamed of how needy he sounded, but Viperion didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his other arm around Adrien's waist and pulled them closer together, pressing hips to hips, and Viperion swallowed Adrien's moan by covering his mouth with his. Already, Adrien tried to press himself closer, but Viperion chuckled and slowly retreated, leaving Adrien's skin buzzing and heated.

"Do you think you're turning into a slut, Adrien?" Viperion asked lowly, still holding the blond's chin. Adrien shuddered. "Is that why you're so eager?"

The term felt degrading, but Adrien shook it off. "If I am, just for you," he replied confidently, but Viperion chuckled.

"You forget," the hero whispered straight into Adrien's ear, pulling his shirt off over his head and then guiding him slowly backwards through the overly large bedroom. "I've seen how often you jerk off."

Adrien's blood suddenly ran cold as his shirt hit the floor.

"And I suspect you're thinking of  _ her, _ aren't you?" Viperion accused, his voice but a low growl, his lips brushing against Adrien's ear. "Kissing her, fucking her, eating her out?" 

"I--! I've never--!" 

Adrien tried to get the words out, but Viperion pulled away, turned Adrien around, and bent him over the bed. Before Adrien could resist, Viperion had pinned his arms behind his back with one hand. Strong hips pushed into Adrien's backside, and Adrien moaned low as Viperion grinded into his ass.

"You have," Viperion accused, and Adrien whimpered as sharp teeth dug into his ear lobe. "You most definitely have." 

He didn't dare deny Viperion a second time. Adrien was pinned awkwardly to his bed and unable to escape, his growing erection caught between his clothes and the mattress. Adrien could barely wiggle, and Viperion released Adrien's ear just to then wrap a thick cord around his arms--effectively trapping them behind his back. Adrien struggled.

"Wh-What're you--?" Adrien tried to lift himself and turn around, but Viperion guided his head back down.

"You're being punished," Viperion stated. Adrien gasped. "Tonight, you're forbidden from touching yourself. If you cum, it'll be from nothing but me in your ass. Understood?"

Adrien felt all the air in his lungs leave him in a whine. "L-Like a…" He couldn't get the words out, so Adrien licked his lips, swallowed, and tried again. "Like a sl-slut."

"Exactly," Viperion cooed, and Adrien felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

As Viperion helped Adrien get up onto the bed fully, Adrien wondered if he even could. He'd never tried cumming from  _ just _ his ass; it felt possible but terribly difficult and not worth it. But as Viperion pushed Adrien's head into the pillow and pulled down his pants and boxers in one, fluid movement, all thought of 'if' or 'how' left Adrien in favour of arousal.

The texture of Viperion's suit was like that of scales. It was both rough and smooth against Adrien's skin, and as Viperion dug his fingers into one cheek, he massaged Adrien's ass until the blond was panting.

"Please…" Adrien tried, pushing back against that hand, but Viperion pulled away and chuckled. Adrien nearly whined, but he did gasp when those fingers returned, slick and cold with lube.

Gently, Viperion worked Adrien open. The first finger slid in smooth and wet, and Adrien grunted as it was wiggled back and forth, rotated, and pushed fully inside. He was well-loosened by the time a second finger was added, but he whined all the same, pressing his hips back to try and meet Viperion's quickening thrusts. Viperion was good about avoiding that spot that made Adrien see stars, but the blond purposely angled his body to try and achieve the result anyway.

"Look at yourself," Viperion whispered, his other hand running up through Adrien's hair and gripping. "I haven't even touched it, and you're as hard as any slut would be."

And quite suddenly, Viperion hooked his fingers while pulling on Adrien's hair, and Adrien sobbed in shame and intense pleasure. His back arched into the relentless stroking; Viperion didn't let up on pushing against that sweet little button, and Adrien found himself mumbling incoherently into his pillow. 

"Please," Adrien pleaded again, as Viperion slid in a third finger that caused the stretch to ache and burn again. "Pl-Please, Viperion…"

"Begging?" Viperion mocked, the speed of his fingers gradually increasing until Adrien thought he would unravel at the seams. "If you want something, Adrien, you need to ask properly."

Adrien grunted, pride shutting him up as Viperion slowly eased the pressure off his prostate. Continuously, the hero worked the muscles apart, wider and wider, and Adrien tried to thrust with the motions, the head of his cock just barely brushing the sheets. Already, his arms were sore, his knees were giving out, and his neck was stiff, but Viperion kept dragging Adrien's hips up to keep him in position--and to prevent Adrien's weeping cock from receiving any stimulation.

And it was  _ pouring. _ At one point, Adrien looked between his legs to watch his hard cock twitch and jerk, but to his surprise, it was dribbling all over the sheets. Every time Viperion teased his fingers against Adrien's prostate, it would jump, precum would leak out, and Adrien's orgasm would creep closer. Eventually, Adrien found his voice again.

"I want to be untied," Adrien stated, trying to lift his body. Viperion snorted, but he kept spreading lube in and around Adrien's asshole.

"Why?"

"My neck hurts. It's… This isn't comfortable."

For a moment, Adrien thought Viperion wouldn't do it. But then, the cord loosened, and Adrien pulled his arms free and pushed himself to all fours--but before he could desperately wrap a hand around his aching dick, Viperion had grabbed Adrien's wrists again.

This time, Viperion tied them to the headboard, and Adrien whined in agony and desperation.

"You're being punished, kitten," Viperion reminded Adrien, pushing against that spot again to make the blond cry out. "Don't think you can get out of it. Just for that, you're going to cum twice."

"What?" Adrien blurted, trying to turn around, but Viperion shoved his fingers in as deep as they'd go, thrusting insistently into Adrien's prostate until he was nothing more than a moaning mess. Another gloved hand reached around his chest and pinched and squeezed at his nipples, and Adrien felt his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Viperion, please, I need you..." 

"If you need me so badly, prove it." The pace increased, and Adrien moaned as his hips pushed back and Viperion bit into his shoulder. "Cum on my fingers, just like any good slut should do."

"I c-can't," Adrien sobbed. "I'm… Haaa, I need your… your…"

Viperion chuckled, and a fourth finger slid in. Adrien gasped, not expecting it, and Viperion hissed, "Need my what?"

"Your… Your cock!"

All four fingers slammed into Adrien's prostate, and just like that, he came.

But Viperion didn't keep up the pressure or the movement, and Adrien groaned at the loss as his orgasm was spoiled. The textured fingers slipped out of him with a wet noise, and Adrien mourned into his pillows as his cock demanded attention. The need to be touched was overwhelming, and his ass felt horribly empty.

Yet behind him, Adrien heard Viperion's muttered, "detransform," and the blond went still in anticipation.

This part always sent a thrill through Adrien. He had never seen Viperion's uncovered face; he had no idea if Viperion's hair was actually dyed, if he actually had pointed teeth, if his eyes were actually yellow and green. And every time Viperion let his transformation fall so he could fuck Adrien good and hard, it added an extra layer of mystery, intrigue, and arousal.

Normally, Adrien would be blindfolded. They had one, in the same drawer as the lube and toys. But the fact that Viperion was trusting Adrien to simply not look sent pleasure down his spine. Already, despite the poor orgasm, his cock was twitching in renewed interest.

Adrien heard the lube snap open, and he shuddered.

"Thank you," he croaked, slowly shaking his ass so Viperion could know he was ready. "I need it, I need  _ you.  _ So badly."

"Upgrading from a regular slut to a cockslut?" Viperion said with a laugh. Adrien could hear him slathering lube on himself, but more was also being applied to Adrien's twitching hole. Adrien merely grunted in response, but he knew exactly what was coming. He could be patient.

That is, until Viperion started teasing.

He began by lifting Adrien's hips again. Now that Adrien was on his elbows and knees, it was easier and more comfortable to have Viperion behind him, but Adrien knew: Viperion was preventing him from rubbing the head of his cock on the sheets for friction. After moulding Adrien into the position he wanted, Viperion ran his bare hands up and down Adrien's back. And as the hero leaned forward to gently kiss and nibble at Adrien's neck, Adrien could feel Viperion's clothes against his skin.

Jeans. A jacket of some kind. He was wearing bracelets, and the metal ring on his finger was cold. Adrien's cock twitched; the premise of being taken while he was naked and Viperion wasn't even bothering to pull off his jeans… It thrilled him.

Viperion pulled away, and the jacket was thrown to the floor. But he didn't strip any further; instead, Adrien moaned lowly as Viperion parted Adrien's cheeks and guided himself into position. Unable to watch, Adrien could only feel the hot, thick head of Viperion's cock against his hole, and he tried not to push his hips back into it.

But Viperion wasn't moving, and Adrien was getting desperate. He wiggled his hips again, but Viperion only chuckled.

"Please," Adrien found himself pleading again. "Please, I need your…your cock…"

"Oh?" Viperion asked. "You've said that already. Do you want it that badly?"

"Yes!" Adrien half sobbed. The wait was killing him. His ass was empty. His dick was throbbing. His body felt like fire. "I want it, I want you, I w-want…" His voice faltered.

Viperion pushed a little more, but the pressure didn't allow the head to enter, and Adrien could only wheeze in disappointment.

"Say it, slut," Viperion growled, lightly slapping Adrien's ass. The contact of bare palm to skin created a sharp sound that had Adrien shuddering.

"I want to be f-fucked by your cock," Adrien choked out, and the tip finally pushed into him. They both moaned in relief and pleasure, and Viperion carefully guided himself in the rest of the way. Adrien clutched at the headboard, trying to relax his body to make the process smooth, but Viperion rubbed gentle circles into Adrien's shoulders to let him know he was too tense.

"Breathe," Viperion reminded Adrien, and the blond took several deep breaths, trying to prepare his body for what was to come.

But Adrien was still unprepared for the pace Viperion soon set up.

It was slow at first, almost agonizingly so. The movements were measured and even, and Adrien was soon squirming for more. Determined to increase the speed, Adrien lifted his hips and tried to meet each and every one of Viperion's thrusts with one of his own, but Viperion only chuckled as he gradually picked up the pace. It led to some fierce competition between them, but Adrien knew he would lose. He  _ wanted _ to lose.

On a particularly hard snap of his hips, Viperion grabbed at Adrien's hair and pulled his head back up. Adrien felt his back arch into the movement, and he grunted alongside Viperion as the new angle shifted them. It allowed for Viperion to ram inside a little faster, but Adrien didn't find it pleasing. At all.

So Adrien tried to change the position instead. He un-arched his back, lowered his head to his pillows, and then presented his ass more by raising his hips. Viperion laughed, lightly slapped Adrien's ass again, and finally spoke.

"Do you want more, Adrien?" Viperion emphasized his words by slowing the pace. Adrien groaned as the tip of Viperion's cock dragged over his prostate.

"Y-Yes," Adrien whined. Viperion pushed his hips forward, and all of his weight bore down on Adrien's ass. Bare hands, with the nails painted black, landed on either side of Adrien's head, and Adrien cursed as Viperion's clothes brushed against his naked back. Viperion chuckled right into Adrien's ear, and then instantly started thrusting again.

Adrien felt garbled words slip out of his mouth as Viperion continuously slammed his dick into Adrien's asshole. For every thrust that landed true, at least one or two others missed, and Adrien groaned as his cock swayed and throbbed. Encompassed on all sides by Viperion, Adrien's body felt trapped, overpowered, confined; and he arched into it, loving it, and wanting more.

"Should see yourself," Viperion panted, his hair brushing the back of Adrien's neck. Both of them grunted as Adrien felt himself tense at the words. "Taking my cock so well, like a good little slut."

Adrien whimpered as the praise ramped up his arousal. "J-Just for you," Adrien tried to clarify. "A g-good slut, _hhnnn,_ just for you."

"Would you be a good slut for Ladybug?" Viperion asked, adjusting his hips so he could get a better angle. The next few thrusts hit Adrien's prostate in rapid succession, and he keened and squirmed, ruining Viperion's aim.

"Would you fuck her while I fucked you?" Viperion suggested. Adrien moaned. "Or would you prefer if she sat on your face and rode you like you've rode my cock?"

"Yes," Adrien answered, his arousal overwhelming him. "Yes, please, I'll--"

Viperion rotated his hips, found that spot again, and Adrien lost his voice as he sobbed in pleasure.

"Or maybe," Viperion continued, his words breathy and strained. "She can ride you while you suck me off?" 

Adrien desperately nodded, just eager at the promise of a next time. "Anything," Adrien agreed, ashamed. "Anything sh-she wants."

_ "Anything?" _ Viperion growled, grinding into Adrien's prostate, forcing another cry from the blond. "Even if she wants to fuck your ass, too?"

_ "Yes," _ Adrien whined, unable to think of how else he could possibly reply while his ass was full of cock and his brain full of numbing pleasure. "Yes, please, I--  _ nnnghh--" _

It felt like the whole of Adrien's body was singing from pleasure; melting, dismantling, rebuilding. He felt boneless and raw and exhilarated. Even though he knew he would ache everywhere tomorrow, from his throat to his wrists to his ass, he still leaned into Viperion's touch. He still met each thrust with his own rock of his hips. And he still lightly struggled against his restraints.

Viperion growled low, but his voice was dissolving into moans just as much as Adrien's. Always, Viperion had been able to hold out for longer, his stamina near-impressive in comparison. But as Adrien babbled and begged into his pillows, he realised he had a slight advantage: Viperion wasn't touching Adrien's weeping cock. It was practically crying out to be touched--Adrien could see how red it was, even in the dim light--and he knew if Viperion laid even a finger on it, Adrien would explode. Instead, Adrien was forced to focus on his arousal, on Viperion's thrusting cock, and on that small, eager bubble in his chest that just wanted to explode.

It quickly became too much.

"Tah… Touch me," Adrien whined, snapping his hips back into Viperion. "Please, I need-- I want to,  _ nnnaaahh, _ be touched. Please!" 

Viperion hummed, rotated his next thrust so that Adrien sobbed, and kept going. "No," he mumbled right into Adrien's ear. "I don't think I will."

Adrien groaned, especially as Viperion increased the pace and intensity. "Ffff….uck," he groaned, drooling into his pillow.  _ "Fuck, _ Viper...ion… Viperion! Please! I need to be touched!"

"No, you're a slut," Viperion reminded Adrien, who whimpered. "You're going to cum on my cock," and Viperion purposefully dragged his full length across Adrien's prostate, " buried deep in your ass," and Viperion slammed forward, ripping another cry from Adrien, "and after that, I'll reconsider. But for now…"

Viperion straightened and yanked Adrien up by his hair. Hands still tied to the headboard, Adrien did his best to accommodate the new position, but it was hopeless. He was completely at the superhero's mercy, and Adrien pleaded and cried and mewled as fingers ghosted over his nipples, as his ass was fiercely pounded, and his head was pulled back.

Viperion suddenly kissed him.

And Adrien came. 

His orgasm was intense and stuttering as Adrien panted, bit, and mewled into Viperion's lips. The kiss was chaotic, wet, and sloppy; his mind was blank, and Adrien moved his mouth on instinct alone. His eyes were closed in orgasmic bliss, his whole body was shaking, and his cock was still twitching and spurting cum. Adrien sobbed around Viperion's tongue as a hand  _ finally _ closed itself around Adrien's aching dick, but now the touch was too rough, too sensitive, too  _ much. _

But as Viperion kissed him, his hips still rocking into Adrien's ass, one arm crossed over Adrien's chest to keep them pressed together, he also began to jerk Adrien off. 

"Nnn," Adrien moaned around the tongue in his mouth that was running over his teeth and across his gums. "Nnn, it's… it's too much…"

Viperion chuckled. "One more time, for me? For Ladybug?" 

Adrien gasped, and his hips stuttered into Viperion's hand. Chuckling, the hero began pumping, his fingers closing and tightening and encouraging Adrien's softening cock to remain hard. It was dizzying, overwhelming, and the pressure was almost too much, but the mix of lube and cum eased Adrien's oversensitivity into burning arousal. Viperion continued to fuck Adrien's ass as he jerked the blond off, but Adrien could tell that Viperion was close. His thrusts were no longer steady or controlled, and he was groaning into the kiss.

His lips left Adrien's in favour of kissing down his jaw and his neck. Viperion forcibly tilted Adrien's head with his own, licking and nibbling and sucking so hard, Adrien knew there would be marks. The sounds leaving Adrien's mouth no longer seemed like him: between the cock in his ass, his dick in Viperion's hand, and those teeth dragging across his skin, it felt like his whole body was being dismantled and rearranged.

Rearranged just to please Viperion.

"C'mon, Adrien," Viperion grunted, obviously struggling to hold back his own orgasm. "Be a good boy, a good little cockslut, and cum for me. One more time."

"I… I c-can't…" Adrien moaned, clenching down so tightly that Viperion cursed into his neck. Sharp teeth dug into Adrien's shoulder and he whined. "It's too… mmuu-- _ aaah!" _

Viperion's movements grew frantic, his hold on Adrien tightened, and he slammed so hard into Adrien that they both saw stars. As Viperion groaned and fucked through his ejaculation, Adrien felt his belly coil, his body tremble, and his muscles lock up. A third, exhausting, near painful orgasm was torn from Adrien's tired body, and he tasted tears on his tongue as he panted.

They collapsed, Viperion on top of Adrien, too worn out to immediately move. With shaking fingers, the hero undid the binds that kept Adrien tied to the bed frame, but Viperion made no effort to prevent Adrien from seeing his identity.

That he trusted Adrien so completely was a better feeling than the afterglow.

Slowly, Viperion pulled away, easily slipping free to stand on shaking legs. Adrien buried his head into his pillow so he wouldn't be tempted to look, and he let his body relax as Viperion stumbled towards the bathroom.

His back and knees and wrists were sore, and it felt like all his muscles had cramped and come undone, but Adrien deemed the pain worth it. His breathing gradually returned to normal, but his heart still pounded insistently in his chest.

"You can look."

Adrien lifted his head, surprised, but Viperion's mask was already back in place. The lopsided smirk on his face meant he had caught Adrien's disappointed frown in the low light.

"Expecting someone else?" Viperion teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. Adrien huffed and looked away. "Hey..."

Adrien looked back.

"You okay?"

He hesitated, assessing his body, his head, his emotions, and eventually nodded. "I'll be fine," Adrien whispered, his voice hoarse.

"May I help you?" Viperion asked, holding up a damp towel from the bathroom. Adrien was silent, but he eventually nodded.

As Viperion cleaned away sweat, cum, and lube, he talked. He talked about Ladybug, her smile and her kindness and her bravery, and he talked about fighting Akumas, the thrill and the danger and his fears. Adrien listened, barely replying, moving only when prompted, but thankful that Viperion was trying to ground him and bring some comfort back to his crowded headspace. The superhero even picked up Adrien's clothes and dressed him, and Viperion tried to clean the sheets as best he could. 

As the towel pulled away from his shoulders, Adrien's eyes drifted to the floor. There, in a heap, was the jacket Viperion had shed in the heat of the moment. Viperion turned, following Adrien's gaze. Fluidly, Viperion stood up, picked up the article of clothing, and offered it to Adrien.

With trembling fingers, he took it.

Adrien couldn't resist instantly pressing his face into it, deeply inhaling. Pine. Salt. Something earthy, musky, and yet sweet. Sweat, cotton, and something chemical and off; nail polish? 

"Keep it," Viperion said, and Adrien glanced up. Green eyes, brilliant in the dark, blinked back at him. "I'll come pick it up later."

"You?" Adrien asked. "Or him?" And he held up the jacket in indication.

Viperion smirked. "You don't want to meet him."

A part of Adrien wanted to deny that claim, but another part smothered it. Knowing was dangerous. Identities were secret for a reason. Superheroes didn't just reveal themselves to their fuck toys.

Something ugly and sad curled in Adrien's chest, but he swallowed it in favour of pressing his nose into the jacket once again. He breathed in the mixture of scents, taking comfort in their new familiarity.

"I'll keep it safe," Adrien assured.

"And next time," Viperion said as he pulled away with a feral smile. "I promise I'll bring Ladybug."

As Viperion left through the window, the shudder that raced down Adrien's spine was born of excitement--and fearful anticipation. 


End file.
